Chosen One (Animator vs. Animation)
The Chosen One is the main antagonist of the second and third installments of the YouTube series "Animator vs. Animation" by Alan Becker. It is essentially a self-aware animated stick figure that fights his creator for seemingly no reason at first, but is later motivated by revenge. It also had a brief cameo in the 4th installment. ''Animator VS Animation II'' The Chosen One first appeared in "Animator vs. Animation II". After the incident with the stick figure "victim" in the first installment, the animator tries again to animate a stick figure that he can mess around with. He creates the Chosen One, a black stick figure, who immediately starts attacking the animator's mouse pointer with fire, lasers, etc. After a brief battle against the pointer, the Chosen One breaks out of the application and begins wreaking havoc on the computer's desktop. The desktop icons (Firefox, AOL Instant Messenger, iTunes, etc.) begin attacking the Chosen One, but fail. Only the humanoid icon of AOL Instant Messenger is able to keep the Chosen One busy as the animator tries, in vain, to get help from a fellow programmer. After defeating its foe as well as the icon for My Computer, the Chosen One tries to terminate the computer, but is attacked by the antivirus system and defeated. The animator then uses the now tamed Chosen One's fire abilities as a good thing by making the Chosen One his pop-up blocker. ''Animator VS Animation III'' The events of "Animator vs. Animation III" begin with the Chosen One, still enslaved, clicking on a link to a site against stick figure slavery. A pop-up appears that would free the Chosen One, but the Chosen One's pop-up-blocking fire destroys it. In a fit of rage, the Chosen One attacks the pointer and manages to free itself. The Chosen One begins its revenge by destroying the Web browser and beginning to destroy a required essay by the animator. Clippy offers to help killing the Chosen One. The animator agrees and the three have a battle in the Word document. As the paper clip and the Chosen One are fighting, the animator takes the time to create a new, red stick figure called the Dark Lord. He makes the Dark Lord as powerful as the Chosen One and makes the new creation's mission to destroy the Chosen One. The Chosen One and the Dark Lord begin fighting with their powers in the Word document, a game of Solitaire, and eventually make it to the desktop. The Dark Lord calls the desktop icons to its aid and they all do battle against the Chosen One. The Chosen One manages to throw the Dark Lord into a game of Minesweeper, where it begins trying to escape without stepping on a mine. The Chosen One fights off the icons and gets into a fierce dual with Firefox, eventually throwing it onto the Minesweeper game and blowing up the Dark Lord. Wounded, the Dark Lord surrenders to the Chosen One. The Chosen One spares the Dark Lord and the two begin attacking the pointer (who was playing Solitaire the whole time). The two destroy all the applications and begin creating a whirlwind to destroy the computer. They succeed in doing so, giving the animator the Blue Screen of Death and presumably killing themselves in the process. ''Animator VS Animation IV'' In "Animator vs. Animation IV", the new orange stick figure is named The Second Coming and is somehow tied with the Chosen One's Return. The Second Coming becomes the Chosen One for a few seconds before it and the animator partake in another battle. The two put aside their differences and become allies in the end, leaving the mystery of if and when the Chosen One will return. Appearance The Chosen One appears as nothing more than a standard black stick figure. Though he has no face, eyes, or mouth, he is still able to fire lasers and breathe fire. Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Brutes Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Faceless Villains Category:Fighter Category:Gadgeteers Category:Humanoid Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:One-Man Army Category:Partners in Crime Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Robots Category:Sadists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Successful Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Vandals Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Youtube Movie Villains